


Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 15, Встреча братьев, один из них мёртв

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Хоррор. Раз в году братья встречаются. Один из них мертв.





	Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 15, Встреча братьев, один из них мёртв

Сэм болтал без остановки, трогал постоянно, словно поверить не мог. Рассказывал старые байки, травил бородатые анекдоты, забивал тишину. Дин говорить не мог, не умел больше разговаривать. Они запили яичницу сладким вином, не разменивая единственный день на хмельное забытьё от виски.

Сэм увёл его в спальню, растапливал тёплой кожей заледеневшие руки. Заставлял сердце снова биться. Ну и что, что напрасно, они через год повторят. Сэм цедил из него звуки, сцеловывал каждое "Аа-а-а..."

Дин рядом с ним был живой. Сэм горел вместе с ним страстью, жизнью.

Утром, очнувшись в одинокой кровати, он будет выть, чернея от горя. Боль от потери заставит скрючиться пальцы, краски покинут кожу. Год. Три с лишним сотни восходов и закатов, дней, в которые ему надо оставаться живым. К чёрту пошла охота и демоны. Выкупил старую заправку на шестьдесят шестом шоссе. Из еды - кофе и дрянная яичница, из услуг - автослесарь и бензин. Бесконечные дни тоски. Сэмми выторговал его жизнь у Ада, на один день в году. И Дин никогда б не подумал, что демоны смогут придумать настолько жестокую пытку. Он потерял тогда Сэмми. И жизнь без него оказалась жизнью с вырванным сердцем.


End file.
